


ghost of you

by eternallykiyoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i did not read over this so there will be typos i am SO sure, i feel bad for atsumu hes always sad when i write sakuatsu, im sorry, this is sad are we surprised, um half of the ship is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallykiyoomi/pseuds/eternallykiyoomi
Summary: every day, miya atsumu goes through the same routine.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> i did not,,,read through this,,,so im very sure,,,there will be mistakes,,,

  
every day, miya atsumu goes through the same routine.

he wakes up to his loud annoying alarm, he stares at the ceiling for a good ten minutes, his mind is always full of many different thoughts.

he wishes he could sleep for a little longer.

he gets up, makes the bed, stares at it for a little bit, realizes he'll be fucking late if he doesnt get into the shower _right now,_ and rushes to the bathroom.

he showers, he always takes his time. he brushes his teeth, gets changed, takes his phone off charge, and leaves the large bedroom.

he walks by the pictures hung up on the wall, he sighs as he walks by them. he makes his way into the kitchen, gets his cereal, grabs the milk from the fridge, gets a bowl from the cupboard, puts cereal in the bowl, and then adds milk.

he brings the bowl to the table, sits down, stares at the seat in front of him, lets out a sigh, eats his cereal while he checks his phone for anything important, there usually isnt anything.

once hes done, he washes the bowl. his eyes always land on the coffee cup thats just there. its been there for a while. maybe he should wash it.

no, not today.

he walks back to his room, packs a few things into his bag, his eyes always land on the jersey hung up on the wall. he blinks, then turns around to leave.

his drive to practice is never silent. he plays loud music. hes afraid that if things are silent, the many thoughts in his head might just kill him.

practice is always the same.

get changed, tell the others hes feeling just fine, practice serves, realize hes not focusing on what hes doing, get angry, then force himself to practice more.

the others are slightly worried, there isnt much they can do.

after practice, he showers, gets changed, packs things into his bag, waves good bye, gets into his car, lets out a huge sigh, wipe the few tears running down his face away.

play the loud music once more, and drive.

entering his brother's restaurant is only a sometimes thing. today, he just feels like it. his brother greets him, he ignores the look of pity, he tells his brother what he wants, his brother nods.

he eats, only nods when osamu asks if hes feeling okay, he knows osamu doesnt believe him.

he finishes eating, reaches for his wallet so he can pay — only for him to get stopped by osamu.

he leaves the store with a wave.

play the loud music once again, drive home.

he reaches the apartment building, gets out of the car, and enters.

he sees the lady by the counter nod at him, he can only wave. he walks towards the elevator, clicks the number nine button, and waits patiently.

the elevator stops, he walks through the hallway, stops at the apartment number, he enters the apartment, puts his bag on the floor, walks over to his couch, and sits there to think.

he looks around the apartment, he hasnt cleaned in a while, he stands up, grabs the broom, he begins to sweep.

after sweeping the entire house, he decides to mop.

the entire time, his mind is full of many different thoughts. his mind is alwaus full of many different thoughts, it never ends.

by the time hes finished cleaning, atsumu decides its time to eat dinner. he walks to the kitchen, washes his hands, and starts preparing to cook.

hes never been much of a good cook, hes used to someone else cooking for him. but now, atsumu will just have to get used to cooking for himself.

he finishes cooking, he realizes he cooked too much, he sighs and prepares a plate for one.

he eats dinner alone, he stares at the empty chair in front of him.

after eating, atsumu washes the dishes. his eyes land on the coffee cup once again, he shakes his head. he'll save it for another day.

atsumu takes a shower, brushes his teeth, and gets changed into a comfortable hoodie and sweat pants. he gets into bed, checks his phone one more time before trying to go to bed.

he cant sleep.

the thoughts. the many different thoughts keep miya atsumu awake. he cant sleep. its too hard.

he decides to do something hes been trying to avoid doing for a while.

he gets out of bed, turns on the lights, walks to the large wardrobe, opens the side that had many different untouched clothes. he grabs a shirt that caught his eye.

the shirt sakusa kiyoomi was wearing the night they got together.

atsumu already feels the tears.

his eyes travel to the jersey hung up.

**SAKUSA — 15.**

atsumu starts crying.

he thinks about the coffee cup by the sink, the last time it was ever used. he thinks about all those pictures hung up on the wall, all those precious memories they had together.

he thinks about how they used to eat together, in the morning, in the middle of the day, and during the night.

he thinks about how the large bed used to be shared by the two of them.

he thinks about how the large wardrobe was used by the two of them, atsumu's clothes on the left and kiyoomi's clothes on the right.

he thinks about how whenever hes asleep, he dreams of the black-haired boy who had left the world.

if only he could sleep a little longer.

maybe sakusa kiyoomi would be able to tell him things would be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw im sorry


End file.
